villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed)
Cesare Borgia or Cesár Borgia is the main antagonist of the 2010 video game, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. Life as a Cardinal At the Age of seventeen Cesare was a Cardinal and very good at being one. But then he started to realize that his brother Giovanni Borgia was going to get everything as Captain-General of the Papal Army. So he had him killed by a Courtesean named Fiona and took his place as Captain-General. Siege of Monteriggioni After Rodrigo's defeat at the Vault underneath the Vatican, He Told Cesare all about it and after hearing about the Apple Cesare gathered his Troops and set out for Monterigionni to wager a Surprise Attack. By Morning the first Cannon was fired and the second shot right on the Auditore House, the third smashed Ezio's Armor of Altair and lastly the fourth nearly killed Ezio. While Ezio fought off the Borgia Soldiers, Cesare broke threw the Main Gate with a defeated Mario Auditore. Saying that the Pope (Rodrigo) told him about him, the Assassin's, & The Apple of Eden. Then he "Invited" Ezio to Rome & duel him by shooting Mario with a gun designed by Leonardo Da Vinci, then his troops stormed the City in search of any last survivors. The Castel Sant'Angelo After his Victory in Monterigionni Cesare returned to get ready for another battle. Before leaving the Castel Sant'Angelo he meets with his "Partners", Juan Borgia "The Elder" (A.K.A The Banker), Octavian de Valois (A.K.A The Baron de Valois) & Cesare's most trusted Partner Michelleto Corella, saying that to forget the Pope and to listen to him only and they can have Rome (though they have no idea he's lying). Then he works his way up to the Papal Apartments and meets his sister Lucrezia and kisses her saying discussing about their capture of Caterina and that he will be King of Italy, then he leaves to battle. Fall of the Borgia When Cesare came back from his battle everything was in turmoil, his funds were low, his French ally troops were gone, so he went to Rodrigo for answers in the Papal Apartments in the Castel Sant'Angelo. When Rodrigo said that the Banker and The Baron de Valois were dead, Cesare ate an apple that was poisoned by Rodrigo saying that he will use the Apple of Eden to get what he wants. Then Rodrigo told Cesare that enough was enough and that he hid the Apple. Then Lucrezia came in saying that Rodrigo tried to poison him with the Apple he was eating. And so Cesare forced the poisoned apple into Rodrigo's mouth and then he died. After forcing Lucrezia to tell him where Rodrigo hid the Apple, she told him it was in the Basilica of Saint Peter. He went to the Basilica of Saint Peter to retrieve it but not before crossing paths with Ezio Auditore who had already taken it. Before Cesare could strike the poison started kicking in and forced Cesare to retreat. The following morning, Cesare told his guards to find Ezio by any means and then Ezio came attempting to kill Cesare but was unable to do so with all the Papal Guards even with the Apple in his Possesion. So then Cesare met with the Cardinals in the Colosseum and they said they had already elected the next Pope & said that Borgia money had become tainted and that Rome wasn't the same as it once was and that Cesare should step down as Captain-General. This made Cesare furious and was about to tell the guards to kill them but then Ezio interferred but Cesare escaped again. But after a couple of days Cesare gathered his last remaining followers outside the Main Gate into Rome then Ezio and the Assassin's charged and managed to defeat Cesare's Remaining Forces. But when he heard an Army marching behind him, Cesare assumed it would be Michelleto's troops here to back him up, but it was really The Pope's Papal Army here to arrest Cesare for the crimes of murder, betrayal and incest. Cesare said "No, no, no, no. This is not how it ends, Chains will not hold me. I will not die by the hands of man"! Siege of Viana, Spain Four years after his defeat in Rome, Cesare managed to escape his prison and go to his step-brother as he is King, and put Cesare in charge of his Navarrese Army to seize Viana, Spain. If Cesare could complete this task he would regain his glory as a commander and take back Rome. So when he got to Viana in 1507 he began his assault, and a most shocking surprise was when Ezio came out of nowhere and tried to strike him with his Hidden Blade but failed and Cesare told his troops to kill him. unaware that Ezio is still alive, Cesare continues his massacre to the Viana Wall and again Ezio comes to kill him. Not running away anymore Cesare fights back with help from his troops, although piece by piece Ezio breaks Cesare's armor and when there was nothing left he strikes at Cesare & says his last words. Cesare: The Throne was mine. Ezio: Wanting something does not make it your right. Cesare: What do you know! Ezio: That a true leader empowers the people he rules. Cesare: I will lead mankind into a new world. Ezio: May no one remember your name, Requiescat In Pace (Rest in Peace). Cesare: You cannot kill me, NO MAN CAN MURDER ME! Ezio: Then I Leave You In The Hands Of Fate! Then Ezio throws Cesare off the Viana Wall which Kills Him. Category:Assassin's Creed villains Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Incestous Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Liars Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Military Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Patricide Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Warmonger Category:Imperialist Category:Big Bads Category:Villains of history Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Egomaniacs Category:Gunmen Category:Complete Monster Category:Perverts Category:Jerks Category:Usurper Category:Greedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Swordsmen